Angelic Remedy
by Sentimental Halo
Summary: He helped friends, he helped strangers. But will he be able to take on a task to help four tainted Russian souls? Will he restore their peace even after all they've been through, past, present, or future? -Rated for safety. R&R if wanted. :p ON HOLD-


Sentimental: New story, what else is there to say other then, I hope you like it:)

_Story Inspiration:_ I really have no idea, but just the tiniest was inspired by the song _Brother my Brother _from _The First Pokemon Movie_ (I don't know the bands name, I just know that it was weird)

**Disclaimer: How can I explain it? Oh, I know how! I'm not Takao Aoki. :(**

---

_Angelic Remedy_

_First Feather_

---

"Hurry it up, kid! Being late doesn't give you a right to have this money in my wallet, ya hear?" a burly man growled, his dark eyes flashing furiously, while his black hair gleamed from the suns rays. His hands captured in fists at his sides, a white t-shirt sticking to his body, and his blue denim jeans fitting promptly around the mans waist.

The younger before him bowed,"I am sorry for the inconvenience, sir." he replied calmly,"But a kind, elderly woman had needed some assistance getting her precious granddaughter off the roof of their quaint home. Seeing it as if it were my duty, I---"

"Just forget it." the older man snarled again, cutting the others sentence off,"I don't have time for your life story, kid. Now would you pick up the pace and start gettin' busy already before I make ya? And _do not_ call me _sir_ again, ya hear me? Just call me Mark." nodding, the boy briskly walked past Mark and headed towards the open door leading to a garage, where it seemed as though a miniature tornado had hit. Turning around, the youth stared at the other when his voice was yet again speaking,

"One more thing, _don't_ even think of stealing anything. I'll _know _if you did. Now I shall go on my way and leave you be, I'll be back in at least an hour. Also, if I am supremely satisfied with your work, I may just up your pay. How's that soundin' for ya, eh?" without waiting for a reply, Mark just stalked off as the younger went to work.

Looking at the boxes stacked before him, the boy wasted no time getting everything planned out. Grabbing one or two boxes at once, the teenaged boy brought them outside and placed them on the ground, being careful as if not to break anything valuable inside them.

Once all the boxes had been settled down on either grass or cement, which had took at least twenty minutes, the next thing he went to work on were the belongings on the shelves. Undertaking everything seen on the stands, he had figured to put the tools on one while everything else on the others. Five more minutes had gone once done with that task, and he went straight back to the other job at hand.

---

"Finished." his smile deepened, enjoying his completed project inside the more spacious garage infront of him. After putting down the big boxes first, he had carefully placed the smaller boxes ontop, taking off another twenty minutes of time. Chuckling to himself, he started to take off his shirt, the sweat on his body making it oddly uncomfortable to wear.

"Hey, kid." that same ruthless voice sprung into the boys ears,"The boss let me off early, since business was going slow. Are ya done with the job yet?"

The youth only had to smile more,"Just finished." as he took a step back, he signaled with his hand and pointed to the once untidy and unorganised garage. Mark just gawked, fragments of speech all mashed into one. With a quick shake of his head, the older man snapped himself out of his stupor, and patted the younger on the shoulder.

Fishing out his wallet, Mark simply stated,"You did alright for a pipsqueak, yet I see you have quite some muscle on that body of yours...How does twenty-five dollars sound? I said I would up the pay if I was satisfied. And, hoo man, am I _EVER_ satisfied!"

"I'm afraid I must reject the offer of the amount of money you intend to pay me." still smiling, the boy alleged,"You see, I had planned on working for the original pay, any extra of no importance. Now if it is of no bother to you, I shall gratefully take my fifteen dollars and make my leave." after bowing once more, the youth put his shirt back on, for his body had cooled once more. While accepting his pay the smile had never left the young ones face, and soon he was off trekking down the road.

After watching the boy disappear from sight, Mark sighed and with one last thought, he crept into his garage.

_"Who the heck was that kid?"_

---

Walking down a pathway to his apartment, the young boy sighed and stretched, today had been a long day. Confirming the sight of the alleyway he'd used as a short-cut, he was about to jump to the back entrance to his apartment room when his ears had tuned in the sound of someone sobbing. Turning away to go look for the one saddened enough to shed tears, he headed out the of the alleyway and soon enough, found a women in her mid-twenties sobbing with a bundle of a baby cradled in her arms.

He approached cautiously as to not scare the poor women. He went unnoticed, still, as he knelt beside her, but was soon recognised as there once his calm voice spoke.

"Why my dear lady," he said, placing his hand on her shoulder,"how come tears of saddness flow from your delicate eyes?"

It took a minute for the women to quit her staring, before she stared down at the child in her arms,"It...it's...my husband." she whispered after a few moments of silence,"I...I found him dead...a few days ago after...after...after I had come home from my working hours...R-robbers had most likely came...and...m-my husband probably tried to...to stop them...but..." once more, the women had started to bawl, yet tried to stay calm as to not awake her baby.

"I am terribly sorry." again she turned to face the young man, a small sad smile had rested on his face,"But these things happen, it is the way of life. Harm may sometimes show up now and again, but that is to be expected. You know that your husband had tried his hardest to vanquish the ones intruding your home, but at least all was not lost. The life of your child had not been taken, and they shall grow strong in knowing of what their father had done. Life shall move on, and it always shall, inviting the pain, inviting the happiness. Remember that, and know that your husband now rests peacefully, continuously watching over you up in the clouds." the small smile had grown bigger once his words had ended, and the women smiled gratefully, her tears seeming to slow down.

The two sat there for awhile, comfortable in the silence floating dimly in the air. It was not until the women had spoke up that the silence had ended,

"Th-thank you, young man." she whispered, while a hiccup had escaped her lips for the aftereffects from her moments she had bawled,"But I've not much money to repay you for the kindness and wise words you've given."

The younger man could only just continue his heart-wearming smile,"No need to pay, my fair lady. I've enough money as is from part-time jobs encountered while traveling. Besides, knowing that you and your child are going to be fine, even now, after your loss, is the biggest payment in which I could ever receive." the man's smile deepened as he got up off his knees and gracefully held out his hand, which the woman grasped tightly, as if hoping that the boy before her would stay. Once also on her feet, she held on tighter to the one infront of her, while cradling her baby in her other arm.

"Will you at least, perhaps, stay for dinner, then? It'll take no longer then ten minutes for me to prepare it." she smiled hopefully, eyes glistening with happiness.

The young man just kept on smiling, as he slowly removed her grip,"I would be honoured, but I'm afraid I must decline." the elders face faltered,"I have helped you as much as I can, and I do not wish to hurt you more then which you need. I'm afraid that if I stay for your offering, then leave your home, the pain you have felt for the past few days shall return, while once just gone. I, for one, do not hope you suffer as much as you had once more. So now I bid my blessings and farewell on you and your child's souls, hoping that you will keep on remembering all is not lost."

While turning away to leave, the woman called out,"May the name of your blessed being be told before your leave?"

"...Ray Kon." were the words that came out of his mouth, still formed in an ice-melting smile, as he continued on walking, soon fading into the emptiness of the alley.

---

Sentimental: Well? How is it? I tried something new in my writing (I think), I'm not sure if it's good or not though. Reviews would be lovely, although I don't care if I get them or not. Next chapter will be up eventually...maybe in a month. D:


End file.
